


The Vase

by PrinxeDylan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where lance saved lotor from the rift, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Just lotor coming to terms with the events, also earth was never attacked, does this count as hurt comfort I don't know, he's just sad and going through a lot be nice to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxeDylan/pseuds/PrinxeDylan
Summary: After being rescued by the blue paladin, Lotor ponders where he is and where he's going. Maybe there just isn't a place for him in this world. However, hope can be found in the smallest of places, and Lotor is proof of that.





	The Vase

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art Nsf_ko on twitter did and I just fell in love with the idea! I love to watch my favs suffer :))))

The vase by his bed sat empty. A warm sun gently glowed warm in his hospital room. It had been about an hour since he had woken up in a panic and been calmed by the nurses. He looked out of his small window and sighed as he leaned tiredly against the headboard. 

What a lovely place Earth was, and how terrible it was that those who housed him had to look at his new self. Quintessence was a tragically beautiful thing with the power to do great good and evil to anyone. How fitting that the son of Zarkon and Honerva survived the war only to look like this. It was funny that he had been born just after things were irreversible. Perhaps if he had been born sooner his mother would have been to busy to do what she had done. Maybe this, maybe that. Regret, regret, regret. 

He hadn’t tears enough for what quintessence had done to him and his family, or what his family was before he had come to the world. Lotor had never seen peace, and what little he had was either soon destroyed or hidden away for its own good. 

A trembling hand outstretched and he looked at it again, still amazed that the rough and disfigured skin on it was his own. Perhaps it had to do with the fact his vision was half gone. With only one eye it left him lacking the definition he used to see the world in. The world was bleeker, more two-dimensional than it once was. He hadn’t gotten up to walk around and he wondered if he would bump into something or if his legs would lack the strength it used to have. Sure he could push through pain, but there was a new one in his chest that he was sure wouldn’t leave him for some time. 

The universe was saved, thanks to Voltron a few weeks before he woke up. No one came to thank him for his help before the ‘universes savior’ arrived. Of course he couldn’t be less surprised that no one cared about the greatest terror to ever see this reality’s son. There was nothing to say, and now, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

Again he ran what was left of his nails over his marred skin. He had been talked to by the staff and reassured that despite his condition and the scars he will keep, he will be fine. He highly doubted that. There were wounds that could not heal and he had many that ran deep in him. 

“And he’s awake?” he heard a familiar voice from the hallway, “Is it ok if I go in, I just want to check on him?” 

Lotor sat up a bit and adjusted his blanket so he was a bit more presentable. Just as he finished, Lance walked in with some flowers under his arm and a smile so wide Lotor was surprised it fit through the door. “Hey,” he said softly, as if someone was sleeping in the room. “I got a call when you woke up and drove right over,” he grinned and held up the flowers, “Is it cool if I leave these with you?” 

“I-... Of course,” he nodded and gestured for Lance to put them in the vase. 

After doing so, Lance pulled up a chair to Lotor’s bedside and sat down. He looked happier that he had since he had seen him, but worried. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Lance asked in his hushed tone. 

“Anything for you, Lance. I suppose I owe you my life,” he hummed distantly. 

A gentle smile that made Lotor’s stomach churn with a wave of bitterness graced Lance’s face. “You don’t owe me anything. I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you some nicer hair product. I’m sure the hospital stuff wont be very good and you always had nice hair,” Lance told him.

A small grin, even through his pounding headache and aches all over his body. Lotor pulled his hair over his shoulder as he thought about it, “Well, thank you, but I couldn’t ask for more. You’ve done more than enough for me.”

Lance waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it! I live nearby so it’s not a problem. Besides, it just gives me an excuse to come see you.” 

“You don’t need one,” he said, almost sharply, but felt a pain in his chest when he saw the instant reaction on Lance’s face. “You’re always welcome here,” he said much more gently and looked down. 

Lance seemed to relax again and bit his lip, “Hey. I know there’s a lot to take in, so if you wanna talk about it I’ll be around. Or, if you don’t like me, I can get someone else. I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t worry. Things are better and now you don’t have to worry about the heavy stuff.” 

Lotor rolled his eyes and looked at the scars on his arms, both old and new. “And what of me after I leave the hospital? I have done things I am far from proud of, products of wartime and lacking the hope that only Voltron could inspire. I’m not sure there is room in this world for me.”

A warm, soft hand soon covered his own. “This is the world you helped make. This is because of you,” he said, “The world is a better place with you in it, and you’re proof of the change that is possible. No matter the odds, you did what you could. I don’t think anyone in the universe could ask for more.”

Stunned silence was all that Lotor could provide. He turned to get a better look at Lance, who was on the side of his newly blind eye. “Thank you, Lance…” he finally said, and nothing more. 

Lance squeezed his hand and offered him another smile, “You’re not alone anymore.” Lotor detected some sort of hesitation before Lance stood, “Sorry, I should let you rest. I left my contact info with the nurses. Call me if you need anything.” 

Lotor hadn’t the slightest clue what earth had to offer, but he weirdly felt comforted by the sentiment. “Thank you, Perhaps you can bring me a hair technician. I think I might be in need of a haircut,” he looked up at him, “It's looking a bit worse for wear, perhaps it’s time to simply cut most of it off.”

Lance gasped, “Cut it? It must have taken you forever to grow it out!” 

Another grin that hurt that cracked and damaged skin on his face, “Yes, well, the amazing thing about Altean hair, is that it grows back fairly quickly.”

Lance pretended to still be offended, but then smiled, “Oh all right. I’m sure I can find a hair stylist fit for a Prince~” He gently put his hand on Lotor’s shoulder and smiled, “Take care until I come back.” 

Lotor nodded and bid Lance farewell. As Lance left, Lotor pondered what this new reality held for him. He looked over at his nightstand and at the vase. Something warm and soft filled him. He looked towards the window on the side where his good eye was, looking into the bright city where human families existed, untouched by the empire. 

His scars still hurt and his heart still ached. He knew there would come a time to answer for what he’d done wrong, but for now it was a time to bask in what had gone right. Lotor was a very, very ancient being and as much violence and suffering he had seen, now there was a world of life and love that he had yet to see. There was good in the world, and he could make steps to join them. It was ok, his vase was full.

**Author's Note:**

> The best part of watching your favs suffer is watching them get better


End file.
